Hot Dog
by kirbykid13
Summary: Leni is craving for a hot dog after all the hot dogs were eaten during the Loud's family dinner. She tries to ask Lincoln for his hot dog.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

It was dinner time at the Loud House. Tonight the Loud girls and Lincoln were having barbecue. There were burgers, hot dogs, ribs, and chicken. The eating arrangements were set as usual with the older kids eating with Mr. And Mrs. Loud and Lincoln eating with his younger sisters.

"Look Bobby, I put our initials in ketchup on my burger," said Lori who was reading her text that she was going to send to Bobby with a picture of Lori and Bobby's initials written in ketchup inside of a heart.

"Hey did you hear about the coward who fell into a volcano, he became fried chicken," Luan said laughing.

Most of the food was eaten, but there was only one hot dog left. Leni had her eyes on the hot dog and tried to reach it. However, it was swiped away by Lynn.

"Hey, that was mine," said Leni.

"You snooze you lose," Lynn said dropping the dog in her mouth whole. (Surprisingly she didn't choke)

"Mom, Lynn took the last bit of Charles," Leni said, "Wait, why are eating Charles?"

"Sorry Leni, but Lynn was right," Rita said.

"Yeah, and we're not eating Charles, he's in the kitchen waiting to be fed by Lana," Luna said pointing to Charles who was in the kitchen.

Lana was dangling a hot dog to Charles with him jumping up and down.

"You want it boy," Lana said dancing the hot dog, "Go get it!"

Lana threw the hot dog for Charles to grab and eat. Lola felt pretty disgusted, and Lincoln was eating as usual until Lily squinted mustard at his face.

"Thanks for the extra mustard Lily," Lincoln said while Lily was laughing.

Leni looked over in the kitchen at Lincoln and the rest of her sisters. She noticed Lana threw a hot dog for Charles to fetch, then something ran into Leni's mind.

"Hey I just remembered, Lincoln has a hot dog," Leni said.

"Um no he doesn't, he probably ate his hot dog already," said Lori.

"Well I really could use another hot dog," said Leni, "I'll ask him."

Lincoln was done with his dinner and put his dishes in the sink. He went up to his room and Leni wanted to go after him. She got up from her table and followed Lincoln up to his bedroom.

"Where are going Leni," Luna asked.

"I'm going to politely ask Lincoln of can give me his hot dog," Leni answered.

Leni went up the stairs to find Lincoln. She turned and went through the door at the end of the hallway. She opens the door without knocking, and then realized she was in the bathroom.

"Oops, Lincoln's room is on the other side," said Leni.

Leni walked on over to Lincoln's bedroom where she saw her brother already reading comics, but with his clothes on because his parents wouldn't let him read in his underwear when they were around.

"It's hard to read with your clothes on," Lincoln said to himself.

Leni knocked on the door, and Lincoln heard the knock. He put the comic book down and went to the door.

"Hey Linky, could I have your hot dog?" Leni asked while Lincoln was behind the door.

"Hot dog?" Lincoln questioned as he opened the door.

Leni walked into Lincoln's room. Lincoln had no idea what she was talking about.

"Leni, why do you think I have a hot dog?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, all the hot dogs were eaten, and I really wanted a hot dog. Then I realized that you had a hot dog with you," Leni explained.

"Leni, I don't have any hot dogs with me," Lincoln told Leni, "If I had a hot dog, then I would be kind enough to give it to you."

"Don't lie Lincoln, I know about the hot dog you have," Leni told Lincoln.

A flashback was shown as Leni was going to explain to Lincoln about the other hot dog. She walked into the bathroom without knocking. Leni walked over and sat on the toilet without noticing that someone was in the shower. It was none other than his brother Lincoln. Leni just sat on the toilet doing her business reading a magazine while Lincoln was washing himself. Leni peeked inside the bathroom and saw Lincoln taking the soap and grabbing his…happiness…and washed it. Leni couldn't see Lincoln, but did see the shadow, and surprisingly Lincoln didn't even notice Leni was inside doing her business.

"You were in the bathroom while I showered!" Lincoln exclaimed almost having a heart attack.

"Yeah, I saw the hot dog you had and for some reason you were cleaning it, not eating it," Leni explained, "Are you saving eating that hot dog for a special occasion of some sort?"

Lincoln's eyes were twitching after hearing what Leni was talking about. He now understood what Leni was talking about.

"Leni, that wasn't a hot dog," Lincoln said as Rita came up because she heard Lincoln yell.

"What's going on? What do you mean your sister was in the bathroom while you showered?" Rita questioned.

"Mom, he has a hot dog," Leni told her mom, "He was washing it the other day in the shower."

Rita just gasped and almost fainted when Leni told her about what she believed was Lincoln's hot dog. She was feeling a bit furious, and then Lynn Sr. came up.

"Dad?" Lincoln asked.

"What's happening, why did Lincoln freak out?" Lynnard asked.

"Dad, I told mom that Lincoln won't give me his hot dog," Leni told her dad.

"Leni…what you saw Lincoln have in the shower was not a hot dog, it was his…happy place," Rita explained, "Lynn Sr. did you give Leni the talk?"

"Yeah, about seven times," Lynnard answered.

"Talk about what?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, since I mentioned it, I guess I can talk about it with you Lincoln," Lynnard responded, "And with Leni an eighth time."

Lynn Sr. gave Lincoln the talk and Leni the talk an eighth time. He tried his best to explain everything to the two.

"I hope you understand everything now," Lynnard said.

"I do dad. I just wonder if Leni does?" Lincoln questioned.

"Hopefully she'll understand this time, and knows that you don't have a hot dog," Rita said, "Now come on down, we got cherry pie for dessert."

Lynn Sr. and Rita went downstairs for pie. Lincoln and Leni were now going to join the rest of the family for pie.

"Come on, the pie mom made is delicious," Lincoln said, "Let's go before Luan decides to throw it at someone."

Lincoln made his way downstairs to have pie, and Leni just stood there thinking about something. She didn't have her hot dog, but she probably has a little bit of a better understanding.

"I can understand Lincoln, but now that makes me wonder why doesn't dad have his hot dog?" Leni asked herself.


End file.
